Set (SMITE)
|-|Default= |-|Aureate Usurper= |-|Golden= Summary Imagine you can, if only for the briefest of moments, glimpse the future. Your spirit yearns to see all that you hold dear prosper, shining like a beacon against all the rest of creation, defiant against hardship and basking in the glow of peace and security. Imagine then, seeing the truth, a truth of an altogether different kind. You see your kingdom, the divine beings who protect it and its mortal peoples, and upon looking closer, you see a rot begin to form. A weakness, fraying away at the very heart, a fundamental absence of strength that threatens to spread, yawning wide into a void that will consume all. What lengths would you go to, to prevent this from happening? What would you sacrifice, whose blood would you be willing to spill? For the god Set, he would pay any price, even the blood of his own brother, Osiris. Set saw the tyrannical control his brother held over the land, the hoarding of strength and power even from his own son. He looked to that son, fair Horus, starved of the means to take the reigns of command when his appointed time came, incapable of leading them into any future but darkness. Set looked upon an unworthy king, and a worse successor and he chose to act. He knew the world would seek to damn him, to decry his deeds as those of a murderer, slavering for power. But Set would endure such lies, to save his kingdom. He would seize the throne back from the unworthy and the weak, from the sinister and the corrupt, and in time, when the truth of the world mirrored the truth he desired in his heart, they would throng the streets to praise him. Set would be their deliverance, no matter the cost. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 4-C, possibly Low 2-C Name: Set, The Usurper Origin: SMITE Gender: Male Age: At least thousands of years old Classification: Deity, Egyptian God, God of Desert and Chaos Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 1, 2 and 4), Magic, Dark Energy Projection (Via Skewer, can turn his rage into pure energy to attack his foes), Sand Manipulation, Weather Manipulation (Can control the weather and create sandstorms), Duplication (Via Spawn of Set, can create clones of himself from the sand to distract or attack his enemies), Air Manipulation, Rage Power (Via Kingslayer), Healing (Via Kingslayer), Statistics Amplification (Via Relentless and Kingslayer), Teleportation, Master Combattant, Weapon Mastery, Expert Manipulator, Stealth Mastery Attack Potency: At least Large Star level, possibly Universe level+ (Is one of the strongest Egyptian Gods. Murdered his brother Osiris and dismembered him when he decided to usurp him. Quickly defeated Horus when they first fought and fought evenly with him later) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Can keep up with the likes of Horus with ease) Lifting Strength: At least Stellar '(Comparable to other gods who can displace stars) 'Striking Strength: At least Large Star Class, possibly Universal+ (Killed his brother Osiris and dismembered him. Easily defeated his nephew Horus the first time they fought and can harm gods like him) Durability: At least Large Star level, possibly Universe level+ (Can endure strikes from gods like Osiris and Horus without difficulties) Stamina: Unknown, possibly Limitless Range: Standard melee range, extended melee range with his spear, at least dozens of meters via Energy Projection Standard Equipment: Spear, Starter/Core Items Intelligence: Very High due to being a deity. Is a very skilled strategist and planner able to trick other gods without much difficulties and is a formidable combatant. Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Relentless:' Each time Set damages an enemy, Set gains a stack of Relentless. If Horus is the enemy being damaged, Set gains 2 stacks. Each stack increases Set's Attack Speed. Relentless stacks to a max count of 10 for 5s. While Kingslayer is active, Relentless has no maximum stack count. *'Skewer:' Set amasses his hatred, throwing it forward. Enemies caught in its path are damaged and slowed for 3s. Set's spawns are commanded when Set fires this attack, dashing towards a location Set determines. Enemies hit by a Spawn's dash take damage and are slowed for 3s. Any dash after the first will deal 40% damage. *'Spawn of Set:' Set conjures a Spawn of himself made of sand. These spawns will stand where summoned and attack nearby enemies. Set can have up to 2 charges of this ability, allowing him to conjure spawn in quick succession. Set can interact with these Spawn with his other abilities, commanding them to attack or teleporting to them. Set can only have 8 Spawn at any given time. *'Sandstorm:' Set conjures a Sandstorm around him, protecting him from Physical Damage and causing him to be immune to Slows. Enemies near Set are damaged every .4s for 6s and have their vision obscured by the sands. If Set is targeting a spawn when this ability is cast he will immediately teleport to the spawn. Otherwise, he can reactivate this ability to teleport. Set can only teleport once per Sandstorm. *'Kingslayer:' Set enrages, channeling his rage towards his enemies, gaining increased Movement Speed. Each time Set's attacks damage a god they gain a Mark of Set. At 4 Marks the target erupts. Enemies take a burst of damage on each explosion while Set becomes empowered, restoring Health and immediately gaining a charge of Spawn of Set. Excess charges are immediately consumed, causing a Spawn to appear near Set. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Immortals Category:Magic Users Category:Energy Users Category:Sand Users Category:Weather Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Air Users Category:Rage Users Category:Healers Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Social Influencers Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2 Category:Gods Category:Egyptian Gods Category:Evil Characters Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Murderers Category:Tyrants Category:Game Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:SMITE Category:Stealth Masters Category:Spear Users